Sarah vs Kryptonite
by sudhanva08
Summary: What is Agent Walker's kryptonite? This story is a missing moment from cannon that I wanted to capture. One-shot.


**.**

 **Sarah vs Kryptonite**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** _This story is just a dabble, a one-shot, that just came to me, and I got it into digital format._

 **A/N :** _This story takes place in Prague, right after the events on the infamous Prague train station. This story follows Sarah's POV to how the events unfold after that. Although I have stated this as a one-shot, this is a pretty interesting piece, as a story idea._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _I do not own chuck or any copyrighted materials mentioned in the story. All rights belong to their respective owners. Also, I'm not making any money from writing this._

* * *

 _Somewhere in Prague_

Why is it that the one thing that attracts you to a person also ends up being the thing that drives you crazy?  
thought sarah as she was curled on her bed, in a hotel room in prague of all places, instead of being on the train to get the hell out of there,  
and be halfway around the world by now.  
But no... she was in a hotel room in prague, curled up on the bed... hugging a pillow to herself and crying.  
She had finally come to accept that she had feelings for chuck, that surpassed everything she had known.  
Everything she cared about. Everything that made her _her.  
_ She had come to accept, even come to terms with the fact that, she was _compromised._

She had _never_ had that before him.  
Never for Bryce.. he was a convenience, and she had accepted as much when she went to scatter his ashes in Lisbon.  
She had time there to figure out a few things about herself, and she had.  
She would never leave the one thing she knew in this world of hers, one thing she associated herself with, _CIA Agent Sarah Walker_ , for Bryce.

She had loved him, albeit not in the original sense of the word, or the meaning it carried.  
She _had_ loved him for being an escape, for being with her when they ran, dodging bullets, and for being with her because no one else was.  
 _No one else_ was _allowed_ to be _with_ her.  
And he was charming.. but he was the same charming to his marks when on a mission, he was probably the same charming to anyone he thought would be a good company in bed...

She was not trying to tarnish his memory, she was just accepting of the fact that they both were agents, and she had come to accept that what they had was just convenience.  
Foremost they were spies, partnered together... and they were together as spy partners, than as a real couple.  
Because she had to face it… he knew nothing real about her, nothing about her past, and she knew nothing about him.

If they had stayed together, out of the spy life, which they never had contemplated.. their relationship, such as it was, wouldn't have survived.

But Chuck.. how it _broke_ her heart to even take his name.. _chuck_ wasn't just a friend..  
Because she was partnered with him.. but he was to be _**her**_ asset, even though _**he**_ ran into the line of fire to save _**her**_.  
Because she was with him because the CIA had asked _her_ to.. but she also stayed when the CIA asked her to get the _hell out of there._  
Because she wanted to shoot a CIA agent who was going to take _**him**_ to a bunker where he wouldn't survive.. Because when she was with him..  
he made her feel _**alive..**_  
Because _**she**_ was ready to kill in cold blood to protect him.. even if she felt _wrong_ , she felt _wrong_ because no one had ordered her to take someone out..  
 _No_ , she had _terminated_ someone, _murdered_ someone, someone who would haunt her memories.. just so she could protect _him_. Just so.. he wouldn't be put in a bunker when inevitably mauser was broken out, and fulcrum would come to know what he had in his head..  
What he had in his head that was _removed_ by his father... _what he had_ _ **chosen**_ _to put back._  
What he had chosen over _**her.**_  
 _It broke her heart.  
_  
She had never allowed someone so _in.._ that just their words or actions felt like they were suffocating her, like they were taking a machine gun and opening fire at her chest.. and she had _no_ control..  
She had _**no control**_ over the outcome.. and she _**hated**_ him for it.  
He had _chosen_ the one thing.. that meant most to her and broke it.

She had planned everything and was ready to leave the CIA behind, _her_ **life** behind, and go on a run with him.. and he had broken her heart.  
She had it carefully hidden away, when she knew that it was fragile.  
She had carefully built a fortress around it. She had put a lot of walls and a lot of work into making sure it was safe..  
And chuck had wormed his way in.. with that goofy smile, and his chucks.. and taken a sledgehammer to it.  
She didn't want to feel that way ever again.  
She never wanted to give someone power _over her.._ so that they could take her in a fight.. and she wouldn't be able to defend herself... so that they could destroy her into tiny little pieces..

She had cried herself dry..  
It was a new morning.  
She was done crying over a future she had no right to expect..  
No right to fantasize.. a future that was impossible, and incorrigible.

She was done being _sarah._  
 _Sarah_ would only bring more pain..  
 ** _Agent_** walker would take back control.  
She _wanted_ control.  
So she got up, and walked over to the shower.. to clean herself off..  
to wash over all the pain..  
It was a new dawn, and she needed a new mission.  
A new identity. A new distraction. A new role for herself, so she wouldn't have to _be_ herself.  
Afterall, to agent walker, sarah was the kryptonite.

* * *

 **A/N :** _So there you have it. I know it's small, but I did not write it with the intention to make it into a big story. This is just something that I wanted to write, so I did.  
I also put in a small, obvious, reference to their song, just because. Afterall, all agent walker was, was about the mission._

 _Tell me what you guys think about it. REVIEW.. please._

 _Cheers!_


End file.
